LIfe as a Teenage Pop Star
by bambootree123
Summary: Kyla is the newest pop sensation. She's met a ton of new celebrities... including the Jonas Brothers. Weird things start to happen, and she works with the JB, working with fun. And... just maybe, she'll find the thing that has always avoided her... love.J
1. Chapter 1: Becoming

Finally… So she had finally become the rock star like she had wanted to be

_Finally… So she had finally become the rock star like she had wanted to be. _Kyla thought as she stepped of the stage. Her eyes shimmered with happiness and she felt so… happy about finishing her one and only goal in life: to be a rock star. The crowd went wild as she winked, her newest signature symbol in her music profession.

The girl was drop-dead gorgeous, and about 17 years old. She had long black hair, with slight blue highlights, and piercing blue eyes. Her hair was in a French braid that reached her hips, and wore a pink tank top with a black jacket hanging over it. Her skirt was long and a light pink. She had quite an interesting sense of style… and heritage.

"Hope y'all had a great time today!" She yelled, screaming at the top of her lungs. A slight Texan accent spread on her tongue. The crowd answered with a yell of "YES!" She grinned, and disappeared behind the curtains. Her new album: Kaelyssa, also her stage name, had been one of the most freakin' awesome hits ever in the music industry, especially with her Oscar winning song: **See You Again.**

After a few hours, (5) she was back at her home, sitting in her comfy bed and reading a book. After a few minutes, she had fallen asleep. Who could blame her? She had had an awesome day.

Kyla stretched, and yawned. Suddenly, the truth dawned upon her. She WAS a star. Like the Jonas Brothers. Like Miley Cyrus. Like Christina Aguilera. The big excitement from yesterday built up, yet again, and she shrieked, screaming into her pillow, almost fainting from the thrill.

After her big, long, breathing techniques, she picked up her iPhone. 50 messages. 6 missed calls. She groaned. She deleted half the messages, all from crazy fans. How did they get her phone number anyways? Then, she skipped to the ones from her friend, and cousin: Lyra. They lived in separate houses, were three years apart in age, but were best friends, and almost lived in each other's homes.

Lyra had the most awesome brown hair with light brown and dark brown highlights, and beautiful green eyes. She was very attractive, though not as pretty as Kyla. She was a famous actress (though not as famous as Kyla) and her stage name was Larissa.

It read: **No way! Cr8zy gr8t concert! **

She smiled as she read her friend's text. Suddenly a new one came; from her cousin again.

Lyra: **You were so great!**

Kyla: **I know!**

Lyra: **Way to be modest.**

Kyla: **I know!**

Lyra: **OK you're freakin me out**

Kyla: **I've g2g, someone is knocking at our door. BB**

She shut off her phone. Who was knocking so early in the morning? Ughhh… She slipped on a blue qi pao (Chinese dress) and put up her hair quickly, washing her face as she did. Then she ran down the stairs and opened the door. A reporter stood at her door. He smiled graciously. After him, a line stretched a mile long full of reporters. Kyla gulped.

"Kaelyssa, Good Morning, we'd just love to ask some questions." He said.

Kyla thought. Oh god, this could get embarrassing. "Um…" she said, thinking up an excuse. "Oh my gosh! It's Vanessa Hudgens!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, pointing at the hills. "Quick she's running off! You won't catch her if you aren't fast enough!" The reporters quickly scattered in all directions, all hoping to get to "Vanessa" first, the fans following.

_Wow_. She thought as she closed the door. _So, this is what it's like to be a star_. She arched her eyebrow. All the more challenges. She loved challenges. Oh crap. She remembered. How was she supposed to go to her favorite coffee shop, or restaurant? She groaned, and decided, it was better to try first. She'd go to one of the most expensive restaurants she knew: _Five Stars._ Most of the people there were stars, even though a fifth of them were fans. It was probably better than _McDonalds_, though.

Yawning quietly, she opened her phone, and wrote to Lyra: **U want 2 go 2 Five Stars w/t me? I need bodyguard.**

Lyra: **Are u kidding!? Coolest place in town! Duh I'm coming!**

Kyla: **ok I'll pick u up at 6 ok? Cul8er**

Lyra: **ok cu**

Kyla smiled. She'd gotten her bodyguard, (and a pretty one at that) and she hoped she wouldn't get mobbed by fans or reporters. Well, considering Lyra was pretty famous too, they'd probably get mobbed even more. Oh well, atleast she had her friend and cousin with her.

--

(I'm changing Joe's age to 18, ok? I think he's 19 right now… though I'm not sure.. hehe.)

Joe Jonas groaned as he looked at his watch. He was stuck in this stupid restaurant (_Five Stars) _for like four more hours until his dad stopped talking with the stupid business agreement. Kevin sat by his father, listening intently. His younger brother, Nick Jonas, looked at him with the same bored eyes. He leaned over in his chair, and asked," When do we get to leave, bro? I'm dying here. There're no cute girls, or people our age, except fans."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it. I think we're gonna be here for four more hours. Let's just hope some cute girls step in."

--

(This is like 30 min. before Joe said that.)

Kyla giggled as she talked to the chauffeur in the limousine. She was so new to all this "star" stuff, and the chauffeur wasn't used to her relaxed, fun way of talking to people, unlike the stars he was used to. Snobby, mean. Plus, she was rather pretty, in a natural way, of course. Not like the rest of the stars, who had had at least three nose jobs or something like that. He really hoped that she wouldn't change. She was such a nice girl, and the world would lose another innocent female if she was inspired by the rest of the "pop sensations".

As he pulled up to Lyra's house, she opened the door, and greeted him. "Hey, Mr. Uh…"

Kyla helped her. "Clark."

"Oh, hi, Mr. Clark! Lyra Bruiting. "Kaelyssa's" cousin." Lyra continued.

"Hey there! I'm a fan of your newest movie." He replied.

"Really? That's so cool! You know where we're going, right?" Lyra asked brightly.

"Yes, _Five Stars_, if I'm correct." He answered, and started the ignition.

Kyla grinned and told Lyra how excited she was about the restaurant and everything that was happening lately. "The first time I heard you sing, I knew you were destined for greatness." Lyra said; a smirk graced her beautiful features. "Awwww… that's so sweet." Kyla said, with a hint of sarcasticness in her tone. Lyra glared at her, turned her head away, and puckered her lips, creating a "pout" and not speaking to her for the rest of the ride. Kyla didn't really care that much, and looked out the window. Lyra was the kind of girl who would forget things sooooooooo easily.

When they had finally arrived at the restaurant, Kyla gasped. She'd never actually gone to the restaurant before, but it was beautiful. And when she stepped inside with Lyra on her arm, it was even more fantastic. Even though she was bombed by fans and Lyra with her own small group, they cleared quickly after she signed autographs, winked, and said she had to eat.

She and Lyra went to a booth, not caring about who sat next to them. Boy, would they care later.

--

Nick looked over his shoulder and wolf-whistled quietly. "Joe, turn around. Hotties alert." Joe twisted around. They couldn't be that cute with Nick's judgment, but there weren't any other girls. He looked at them. _HOLY cow_. He averted his eyes quickly, a light blush staining his cheeks. He hoped the girls hadn't seen him, THEM, checking them out. Turning back to Nick, he said," Doesn't the Asian one seem similar?

Nick arched his eyebrow. "Not really. But… I think I know the brunette. Um... I think she's this hot new actress from Life's Chaotic. Her stage name's Larissa."

"I want to know who the Asian one is, though. She's cute." Joe answered.

"I'm not sure, actually. She might be her friend or something. But I'm definitely more interested in the brunette." Nick replied.

Just as the girls sat next to them (without even taking a glance at the boys), their dad asked them for some sort of opinion on a new deal. Joe and Nick groaned and turned their heads. Their dad looked at them sternly.

--

After a few congratulations with some famous stars, (Miley Cyrus, Jason Dolley, the Sprouses, and Paris Hilton.) we finally got to eat our food in peace.

"You really **are** famous." Lyra whispered, as another fan came over for an autograph- this time for **both** of them.

"And you are too." Kyla whispered back, and smiled charmingly at the fan. He grinned and started blabbering about how he was such a fan, how he loved them so much, and the usual. After he finally drifted off, (because he had to exercise and walk back home. (he told them he was walking to his mother's.)) They were almost finished with their dinner, and after they finished, stepped into the limousine waiting for them.

"Had a nice dinner, I hope?" The chauffeur asked sweetly.

"Of course, Mr. Clark!" The two smiled in unison.

Soon they had arrived at home, and the two collapsed on the couch in Kyla's living room. Kyla grinned at Lyra. "You wanna stay for the night?" She asked hopefully.

"Well, if my mom says yes, alright. But I think she will say alright to the nation's next Christina Aguilera." Lyra smiled. Then she opened up her cell phone, phoned her mother, and handed the phone to Kyla. _What??_ She mouthed as the phone rang. _Just talk to her. _She mouthed back. Kyla frowned and stuck out her tongue at her. Suddenly, someone picked up.

"Hello? Mrs. Bruiting? I was wondering if Lyra could stay over tonight with me? I wanted her to hear some of my newest songs." She asked sweetly in an "innocent voice."

"Oh… well… of course, dear! You are a rising star of course. And my daughter is, too. Well, she can stay as long as she wants. Just by 2:00 PM tomorrow, ok?" Her mother replied, following with a "bye."

"YES!! I knew you could do it!" Lauren grinned enthusiastically.

"No thanks to you." Kyla replied dryly.

--

After Joe and Nick finally got to turn around after the long, long, conversation, where they had mostly sat staring, the girls weren't there. "Crap," Joe muttered.

"I'm with you, bro." Nick mumbled. "But we probably wouldn't ever see them again."

"You're right… I guess."

--


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Hey guys

_Hey guys! I hoped you liked the first chapter, and so here is the second. I stink at 'POVS' but I wanted to do it for this story, so here is my work. And yes, I'm very random. Flamingos? Potatoes? I'm a very random person. So please review, I don't even care about flames. _

_--_

_3 months later…_

_**Kyla's POV**_

I yawned, as I woke up. Today was going to be a great (and important) day. I have a new appointment, (and my first) to meet with some famous music celebrities to plan a song or something. I really hope these people weren't as stuck up as other celebrities. Seriously! So far, most of the rest of the music celebrities I've met are stuck-up, and all they talk about their selves. It's annoying.

By the way, I haven't spent much time thinking about other songs, song writers, and singers. I've been really more focused on composing my other songs, and singing them. Lyra is my audience, and she is so fantastic: a great friend, and a great actor. Lyra's coming with me, to drive us to the studio. She has an appointment to, otherwise she'd be there with me. I'm guessing these celebrities are pretty famous, 'cause they're in the largest studio here, and I think if this deal is good, I'll get a lot of from the deal.

_**Normal POV**_

Kyla grimaced. She was going to be late. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. "Are you finished yet?" Lyra's voice came onto the line.

"Eh… actually, no. I just got up." She replied, cringing visibly.

"You just got up? YOU JUST GOT UP? We have 10 min. and YOU JUST GOT UP?" Lyra yelled into the cell phone. She could be very annoying and scary sometimes. You couldn't judge her shy exterior by it's cover.

"Don't worry! I'll be ready!" Kyla made a face and shut off the phone. Then, she walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth, washed her face. She slipped on a long-sleeve shirt and over it a t-shirt that read: **POP STAR. **Then, she put ona skirt that reached her knees and flip-flops. She quickly let down her hair, so it rippled down her back, and put on a dab of lipstick. Then she hurried down the stairs and out the door, while saying," Bye, mom!"

Lyra's convertible sat outside. Kyla wasn't driving her own vehicle, yet she did have one. They both had their licenses, and could drive. As she hopped into the passenger seat, Lyra sighed with relief, not looking at her. She started the engine, and then started talking.

"Kyla?? **How **can you get ready in 10 minutes, and look so… fabulous? I mean, my stylists have to style me for 1 hour till I'm ready for show. You're so pretty… and I'm not." Lyra groaned.

"As if. You are one of the prettiest people I know. Don't feel bad about yourself. It's called losing self-esteem." Kyla sighed. They'd gone through this conversation how many times? 30? She was losing count.

She hugged the girl at a stoplight and they smiled at each other. The rest of the ride was peaceful, and they talked lightly about quite a lot of random things.

--

Joe, Kevin, and Nick yawned as the waited for the person to come. The new person. The brothers had been quite busy, and weren't up to date on the latest gossip, for they were getting ready for their new album. The group had gotten up at 6:00 AM, and they were totally bored as they waited. To tell the truth, they weren't very excited about meeting anyone, because they were tired, and not in a good mood.

Joe and Nick had almost totally forgotten about the entire incident with the girl and her friend. They brought it up as a joke every now and then, but that was about it. So, when the Asian girl walked into the room, time stopped.

_**Joe's POV**_

I feel myself feel faint as I look at the Asian girl (we saw at the diner) walk in. She's smiling, and she looks at me. I feel faint again. She is hot! Like, she's burning the floor she's walking on. Then, she shoots me a dazzling smile and walks over.

_**Nick's POV**_

As I look over to see what my brother's staring at, and I find myself looking at the Asian girl we saw in the restaurant. Where's her friend? That sucks, I liked her friend better, as she looked my age. Oh well. Looks like Joe's interested. I smirk quietly as she walks over.

_**Kyla's POV**_

As I walk into the studio, I see a few boys looking my way. They must be my partners. Well, they're pretty hot, that's for sure. Especially the one who was… well… staring at me. Somehow, they looked familiar. I walk towards them, and ask," Hey. I was wondering… are you guys my partners for my… our… new album thingy?" Wow that came out wrong. It's just, when you look at cute guys… it's sort of hard to focus.

The one I wasn't expecting to answer answered. He was an older one, and smiled at me. "Yes, we're the Jonas-"

Then, the other one continued: The one with the more wavy hair. "Brothers. My name's Joe, this is Nick, and that's Kevin. And may we have the pleasure of knowing your name?" He winked at me, and I blushed wildly. Then, something flicked in my head. Oh! These were the Jonas Brothers. I'd seen them in a few magazines, and Lyra had mentioned them a few times.

_**Normal POV**_

"What? No screaming?" Nick asked, arching his eyebrow.

The girl blushed wildly again as she had when Joe had winked at her. "I'm really sorry, I'm not really up with the gossip right now. I'm sorta busy with my work. My name's Kyla, though my stage name is Kaelyssa." She held out her hand.

"Well, hey, Kyla." Joe said, putting out his hand. "Has anyone ever called you Kae?"

"Actually… no." Kyla replied, smiling brightly. She sat herself down in the single sofa.

"Cool. Then, I'll call you that." He grinned. "I think we'll be spending quite a lot of time together."

_30 min. later…_

Nick looked at Kevin, who looked at him back, and then looked at the two, who were engaged in a conversation about…, flamingos? They both were stubborn, and had their own opinions.

Suddenly, the director jumped in. "Hiya, guys!" He cried excitedly. "Getting acquainted, I see?"

"Uh… yah." Everyone answered in unison, looking at each other for an explanation.

"Well, I'll just tell you briefly about each other." He said. "Or have you learned enough? You two seem pretty comfortable." He said, smiling widely at Joe and Kyla. They blushed. They actually had been talking about flamingos and potatoes. Not themselves.

"OK, guess not." The director answered his own question. "My name is Mr. Clark. You can call me Clark. Well, I'll introduce you to Kyla first. This is Kyla Yang, and her stage music name is Kaelyssa. She's a new teen pop hit, though I'm not sure you guys know, because she's really new and... You guys are pretty busy with your new alum, as is Kyla. She has an amazing voice." He took a deep breath. "She's an Asian-American; her father is American, and her mother is Chinese. The funny thing is, I actually thought you guys lived in the same neighborhood!" He laughed at his own comment, but the others stared at him blankly.

"OK… awkward." He laughed again. "And, Kyla, these are the Jonas Brothers; though I think you should know that. Kevin, Joseph, and Nicholas (Kevin, Joe, and Nick). You will be going on tour with them for one month, so I hope you will get along."

"What? I'm going on tour with the Jonas Brothers? For a month? On the same bus?" Kyla asked. She looked as if she couldn't believe it.

"Oh you don't like it? I could always cancel the tour. Of course, thousands of fans would be disappointed, but we can't help that." Clark replied sadly.

"No, I wasn't worried about **that. **I was vexed that we'll be even more ambushed by fans. Crazy fans. This time boys **and** girls." She groaned. When the threesome heard this, they groaned loudly with her.


End file.
